Hey Ma
by MissesHermioneMalfoy
Summary: On the 5th anniversary of Voldemort's downfall Hermione goes out to a wizarding club to celebrate the downfall of the Dark Lord. She's in rare form that night. OOC Hermione and Draco. Inspired by Cam'ron's Hey Ma. I own nothing! Just a longish drabble.


A/N: This drabble was inspired by Cam'rons Hey Ma basically my favorite song for a long time now. It's kind of a spoof on all things Draco and Hermione and is entirely OOC. Hermione is not canonically a girl with acrylic nails and mini skirts that are essentially belts and Draco doesn't parade around half naked around in clubs. Yes I realize they're out of character but a little creative license folks? All right read on. Sort of a non-magical A/U no magic is used but there are references to Voldemort's downfall. Make of it what you will.

-X- 

The club was bouncing. Hundreds of people gathered for the festivities of the downfall of Voldemort five years ago today. Hermione hadn't chosen to go to the somber ministry event. She was glad to be alive and she was going to live it up. She recognized quite a few faces in the crowd many of her fellow classmates (mostly Slytherins and Gryffindors) had chosen this club to celebrate. They were still young and what better way to celebrate the downfall of the most famous dark wizard of all time then by dancing and drinking all over his proverbial grave?

Hermione chose a rather skimpy outfit for the night, a leather miniskirt and a crop top that said "Sex, Drugs and Cash." She'd picked it up in a muggle shop in London and couldn't think of a better way of stomping on the Dark Lord's grave then by being young and gorgeous. She'd gotten her hair dyed in honor of Tonks; she had hints of purple and pink in her usually brunette hair. Well, they were more than hints, she'd gone a bit wild and her hair was practically a rave its self. She'd gone to muggle shop and gotten her nails done the muggle way, acrylic French tips (Gucci nails she'd asked for specifically).

Every wizard in the club was paying attention too. Her fashion might have been decidedly _muggle_ but it was noteworthy none-the-less. She out shined even Astoria Greengrass, now that was saying something.

She felt a slight tapping on her shoulder as she sipped her drink at the bar. She turned to face whoever it was and sure enough Slytherin's Prince was giving her an appraising look.

"Granger you look hot as fuck." Draco shouted over the music.

"Should I take that as a complement, _Malfoy?"_ She raised an eyebrow and proceeded to drain the contents of her drink and signaled to the bartender that she'd like another.

"Getting smashed I presume?" Draco said looking into her fathomless brown eyes that were prettily decorated with bronze eye shadow and thick mascara tonight.

"Trying, unless you're willing to rescue a damsel from her distress." She toasted to Malfoy before taking a long sip at her Patron margarita.

Draco took a long look at her. She was decked out in rare form tonight. He might just be willing to rescue this damned damsel.

"You look quite fetching tonight, I must say I love your shirt. 'Sex, drugs and cash'? That's decidedly not you at all."

"We all changed after the war. I like muggle hip hop and coke as a matter of fact I deal it."

Drake looked taken aback at her proclamation. What was he to say to such a thing?

"Oh please Malfoy, it's a lucrative business and when you can _Oblivate_ your customers it's not hard to stay under the radar."

Draco still said nothing. He could go for some coke right now.

She looked at him finally appraising the rigid muscle exposed by his state of shirtlessness. She liked what she saw. If the war taught her anything it was to take what she wanted without regret.

"If you like my shirt so much maybe you'd like what's underneath it?"

"What are you up to Granger-"

"Please Draco we've known each other for over ten years I think we can be on a first name basis."

"Alright, _Hermione,_ What's the deal?"

"You like girls that are plastic. I like six packs and money. What do you say to that?"

"I say you've changed a lot."

"Let's get out of here."

"Only if I can get you out of that belt you call a skirt."

"I never said a word about it being a skirt," she said with her most Slytherin like smirk and draining her seventh drink of the night, "So you want to rescue this damsel?"

"You're no damsel and you damn well know it. You're a sexy little minx and you're coming home with me tonight." Draco said pulling her through the mass of people to apparation point just outside of the club…

_**Hey ma, what's up, lets slide, all right, all right**_

_**And we gonna get it on tonight**_

_**You smoke, I smoke, I drink, me too, well good**_

_**Cause we gonna get high tonight**_

A/N: If it's crap say so I wrote it kind of on the fly. Don't fucking flame me though.


End file.
